


Evil Angel

by akemi42



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, Watchmen - Freeform, adrian - Freeform, comedian - Freeform, gen - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vid about the Comedian. This is my “wise man” prompt for the vid_the_grid community because I think the Comedian exhibits a very special, very dark sort of wisdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Angel

**Pairing:** None  
 **File Size:** 30 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Evil Angel"  
 **Artist:** Breaking Benjamin  
 **Summary:** A vid about the Comedian. This is my “wise man” prompt for the vid_the_grid community because I think the Comedian exhibits a very special, very dark sort of wisdom.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Evil Angel](http://www.akemi42.com/files/EvilAngel.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Evil Angel on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/10/03/evil-angel/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/EvilAngel.wmv)


End file.
